Never Let Go
by Enderlord098
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Ayumi x Yoshiki one shots! They are my OTP! Some of them will be pure fluff and others might be a little dark. Rated T for possible swearing. I suck at summaries! Please leave reviews giving me ideas because I will definitely run out!
1. Chapter 1: Sachiko's Scissors

**Hey guys, I'm here with another story! I'm planning to make this either a one-shot or a short story. If you want me to continue this story, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**If you don't know already, I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY!**

Yoshiki's POV

They were running down the halls of Heavenly Host, finally reunited. Yoshiki, Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka and Ayumi were the only ones in their original group of nine still alive. Ayumi was in the front of their pitifully small group and Yoshiki took the back.

"The door is right there!" She exclaimed, "Sachiko should be here!" Suddenly, Ayumi stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone behind her stared at the malevolent ghost in front of them.

"LEAVE!" Sachiko screamed. She pulled out a pair of rusty scissors and threw them, full force, at Ayumi. Yoshiki didn't think, he just leaped into the object. The scissors imbedded themselves in his upper right arm. Ayumi shrieked.

"Kishinuma-kun!" She cried, He put his other arm out and held her back, so she wouldn't come into Sachiko's line of fire.

"Shinozaki, stand back." He grimaced, still standing. He glared at Sachiko, who smirked and pulled out another pair of scissors. Satoshi panicked and grabbed the black cat doll.

"Yoshiki! Get out of the way!" He yelled. Naomi held Yuka's hand and turned away from the scene. Sachiko giggled and hurled the other pair of scissors at them. They flew into Yoshiki's thigh. He fell onto his back, losing blood fast. Satoshi jumped forward and shoved the doll into Sachiko's arms.

Ayumi knelt beside him and held his hand.

"Y-Yoshiki! D-don't leave me!" She was on the verge of tears. He smiled sadly.

"I could never leave you, Ayumi." He whispered in quiet gasps. He focused on his breathing, trying to keep his eyes open.

_Closing my eyes means a miserable sleep, forever._

He painfully turned his head to face Sachiko, noticing something different. Satoshi stepped back, as the new Sachiko, a young girl in a white dress, started to glow.

"I'm sorry everyone!" Sachiko sobbed, she was clutching the black cat doll. Just as he drifted off, a bright light filled the room, their ticket home.

Yoshiki's POV

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the tile floor of class 2-9, with two rusty scissors still lodged in his flesh. He tried to sit up, but the agonizing pain of his wounds prevented him.

He barely heard Ayumi's terrified voice split the air.

"Yoshiki-kun!" She cried, sprinting towards him. She knelt down beside her fallen friend as the others started to stir. Satoshi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We're back! We did i-" He stopped and covered his mouth when he saw Yoshiki. Naome rushed over to him, her nurse instincts taking over. She knelt down next to Ayumi and examined the wounds.

"If we pull out the scissors he could bleed to death, but leaving them in could give him tetanus or blood poisoning." Naomi informed them. Ayumi let out a choked sob. "Shinozaki, get me lots of bandages, hydrogen peroxide, a wet cloth and anything else you can find in the nurses office." Ayumi nodded quickly and raced away. "Satoshi, go get help and call an ambulance!" He put on determined expressions and dashed out of the room.

Yoshiki smiled as wide as it was possible for someone impaled with two scissors. His eyes were half open, and he was completely still except for the quiet gasps that racked his body.

Ayumi scurried into the room, her arms full of supplies. She set them down next to Naomi and plopped down on the other side of Yoshiki. She gently took his hand.

Naomi poured some hydrogen peroxide onto a cotton ball and handed it to Ayumi. She shifted over to the the weapon in Yoshiki's arm.

"Kishinuma, this is going to hurt, but if I don't get it out now, it may be too late." She explained. He just gritted his teeth and squeezed Ayumi's hand. Naomi wrapped her hands around the base of the scissors and slowly started to pull them out. Yoshiki held Ayumi's hand even tighter until the bloody tool was completely out.

Blood started to seep out of the gash. Naomi grabbed the cotton ball out of Ayumi's hand and pressed it onto the cut. Yoshiki couldn't help but groan and shut his eyes. Ayumi whimpered and rubbed circles on his palm.

Naomi took a bandage and tied it onto Yoshiki's arm, the cotton ball was still applied. She scooted over to the scissors in his thigh, and examined the injury. She frowned.

"I can't take these out because they might have hit a major artery leading into your thigh. If they did and I take it out, you would bleed to death and these flimsy bandages wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Naomi sighed, "We're just going to have to wait for the ambulance, keep your eyes open, and don't go unconscious if possible." Yoshiki winced, and nodded slightly.

"Ayumi, if I don't make it," He croaked. She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No! Don't talk like that! You're not going to die!" She yelled, the first tear rolling down her cheek. Yoshiki looked her right in the eyes.

"We all know there's a good chance. Just know, I-" Just then, the sound of the ambulance sirens blasted into the room and before Yoshiki knew it, he was on a stretcher and they were loading him onto the vehicle.

Ayumi's POV

"Just know, I-" Yoshiki's words were cut off by the blaring of the ambulance. Satoshi and the paramedics came rushing in. They hoisted him onto a stretcher and wheeled him out to the truck. She walked with them, holding his hand the whole time.

One of the paramedics blocked her route onto the ambulance.

"I'm sorry miss, only family members are allowed on." He informed her. She shook her head nervously.

"You have to let me on! I'm his best friend!" She cried. The paramedic shook his head.

"Sorry, it's the rules." He finished, about to close the door, when Yoshiki spoke up.

"Let her on." Yoshiki coughed. The paramedic looked over at their patient, and opened the door for her to come in. She rushed into the vehicle and sat on a chair next to Yoshiki. The paramedics had already begun to clean the wounds.

It was about five hours after they had escaped. Ayumi, Naomi and Satoshi were sitting in the waiting room, Yoshiki was still in surgery. Ayumi was curled up in her blue chair. Anxiety was wreaking havoc on her stomach. Her pigtail had loosened and hair slipped out in a jumbled mess. Tears were slowly leaking out of her eyes. Naomi was clutching Satoshi's arm, while he just sat still twiddling his thumbs.

Suddenly, a doctor in his long white coat came barging through the door. He walked over to them.

"Mr. Kishinuma's surgery is finished, you may visit him now." The doctor informed them. Ayumi hopped off the chair and followed the doctor, Naomi and Satoshi followed. The doctor held the door open for all of them to enter.

Yoshiki was lying on the hospital bed. He had a bandage wrapped around his upper right arm, left leg where the scissors had been. His shirt was off and another bandage was covering his rib cage.

Ayumi rushed over to her injured friend and started sobbing uncontrollably. She hugged him and closed her eyes.

"Y-Yoshiki-kun! Waaaaah!" She bawled. He embraced her with his non-injured arm.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm fine now!" He reassured her, while rubbing circles on her back. Naomi and Satoshi walked in and smiled. The doctor closed the door. Ayumi started to quiet down, her sobs reduced to sniffles. The doctor looked at his clipboard.

"Mr. Kishinuma's results have come in if you would like to hear." The doctor told them. They all turned to face him and nodded. The doctor continued.

"Both scissors have been successfully removed and neither hit anything vital or an artery." Ayumi smiled and squeezed Yoshiki's hand lightly. "Mr. Kishinuma does have two broken ribs, but they will heal in a couple of weeks." The doctor finished and strolled out of the room. Naomi clasped her hands together.

"That's great news!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Satoshi nodded in agreement. Ayumi hugged Yoshiki tightly and snuggled into his chest. Satoshi laughed.

"She's making sure you don't go anywhere," he concluded, "Naomi and I will leave you two alone for a little while!" Naomi grabbed Satoshi's hand and they both left the room.

Yoshiki scooted over and Ayumi sat down on the bed next to him. He adjusted his pillows so he could somewhat sit up. Ayumi rested her head in the crook of his neck and he lightly placed his chin on the top of her head.

"You didn't have to save me." She said simply. He smiled down at her and she looked up.

"I know, I wanted to, I just couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt when there was something I could do to prevent it." He held her hand tenderly.

"Why though?" She asked curiously. He looked away.

"B-because." She giggled and peered up at his piercing gray eyes.

"You can tell me!" She pleaded while making the cutest face she could. He frowned sadly.

"But you probably won't like it." He said nervously. She shook her head lightly tugged on his left arm.

"Why wouldn't I? Please tell me! I won't tell anyone!" She promised. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Ok, fine. Ayumi, I l-" He paused expecting someone to walk in, Ayumi was staring at him intently. "I love you, ok?! I know you like Satoshi but I don't care." Instead of freezing in shock, a warm essence pulsed through her body. It was the tingling feeling she used to get when Satoshi said something nice to her, except fifty times stronger.

Yoshiki was staring at her anxiously, still waiting for an answer. She smiled and her eyes started to water.

"I wasn't sure of this, but I think I can say… I love you too." Ayumi responded. His eyes lit up and he beamed.

"R-really! I never thought this would actually happen!" He exclaimed joyfully. She giggled and gently brought her lips against his. She closed her eyes as he kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tenderly rested his left hand on her back, deepening the kiss.

Ayumi slowly pulled away after the need for air became too great. They stared lovingly at each other. Suddenly, the door opened and Naomi and Satoshi came in. Satoshi stared at them quizzically.

"You guys look like you just made out, or something." He told them. Yoshiki grinned and took Ayumi's hand.

"Maybe we did!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Naomi threw her hands in the air.

"Congratulations guys!" She exclaimed. Satoshi nodded.

"Ya! You finally confessed!" Satoshi smirked. Yoshiki crossed his arms and smirked too.

"Says the guy who still hasn't confessed to _his_ crush." Yoshiki countered. Ayumi giggled as Satoshi turned bright red. Naomi lightly hit Satoshi on the arm.

"Yes Satoshi, who _is_ your crush?" She said knowingly.

"... But Yoshiki, we need some proof that you actually did confess." Satoshi said, attempting to force the conversation over to them. Ayumi smiled softly and pressed her lips to his, and for once, she knew it was right.

**There's chapter 1! Please give me some one shot ideas because I will definitely run out of my own! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Marry Me

**I really want to thank the people who left a review and especially to the people who gave me one shot ideas! I already had a couple chapters written, so if you give me an idea I may use it in a coming chapter and I will mention you! This one shot will be filled with fluffy goodness! Heavenly Host never happened!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party**

Yoshiki's POV

This was it, they had been going out for three years, and had been living together for the past two. He was ready. He had it all secretly planned. Ayumi just thought she was having lunch with Mayu. But there would be forty professional dancers, her family and all their friends. He was going to propose.

Ayumi's POV

It was one o'clock on a Saturday and Ayumi was sitting outside at an Italian restaurant with Mayu. Suddenly, music started playing all around them. Mayu stood up and smiled.

"Come on Ayumi! This is all for you!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Ayumi didn't completely know what was going on, but she had a pretty good idea. Mayu pulled her out into the open road, which was blocked off to cars. The music got louder, and ten dancers came out in front of them. Two people rolled a bench behind them. They sat down as the dancers jumped away.

They were rolled a little ways away and all their other friends came dancing out along with thirty more professionals. Yoshiki was in the front of all of them, beaming at her. She gasped, and tears of joy filled her eyes. They all ran off and five breakdancers replaced them.

Mayu pulled her up, smiling. She led her through the dancers, as more and more appeared all around her. All her cousins came running up to her.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are here!" Ayumi cried happily, hugging all of them. They smiled at her and raced off. Her mother and Hinoe came up to her.

"Remember this day! He wanted to make it special!" Her mother smiled and embraced her daughter, who nodded, joyful tears finally falling down her face. Hinoe handed Ayumi a red rose. Mayu led Ayumi farther through the dancers, she could see a banner at the end.

They reached the line of performers and Mayu stopped and smiled.

"Keep going!" She said happily. Ayumi nodded and walked farther, Yoshiki stepped out, he was holding a small blue box. He kneeled down in front of her. Her mother, Hinoe and his sister, Miki, stood behind him. He peered up at her.

"Ayumi, every bone in my body and every fragment of my soul wants to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than anyone else in the world. It would be my honor if you would spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?" More tears streamed down her face and she nodded more times than she could count.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you Yoshiki!" Everyone cheered and Yoshiki pulled a silver ring out of the small blue box. She held out her hand, and Yoshiki gently slipped on the ring. He stood up and she kissed him. They pulled away and Yoshiki hugged her tightly. He let go, and took her hand, they stood side by side looking out at everyone.

Their friends ran over and congratulated them.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats Ayumi! You're engaged!" Naomi cried, hugging her friend.

"Thank you! I can't believe it! You're next!" Ayumi cried joyfully. Satoshi walked up to Yoshiki.

"YOU DID IT BRO! High five!" He cheered. Yoshiki beamed and hugged his friend. Mayu jumped up and embraced Ayumi.

"You're getting married! Congratulations!" She squealed. Morishige waltzed over, and smiled at Yoshiki.

"Yoshiki, you finally get to spend the rest of your life with the girl of your dreams! Congratulations!" Morishige exclaimed. Yoshiki grinned, still holding his fiancé's hand. Seiko sprung out from behind Naomi.

"Tonight, you guys have to have-!" Naomi covered her friends mouth before she could say the word. Everyone laughed. Ayumi's mother, Hinoe and Miki walked up to them.

"I'm so proud of you Ayumi!" Her mother beamed. Hinoe nodded, overjoyed.

"Sis! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" She cried. Miki hugged Yoshiki.

"Onii-chan! You did it! You're getting married!" Yoshiki ruffled his sisters hair.

"Thank you Miki, I'm so glad you came!" Miki pulled away and Yoshiki looked back at Ayumi, who embraced him. They closed their eyes and stood in each others arms. As cheesy as it may sound, they could finally say they knew what true love really is.

**I really wanted to write something like this! I know it was a little short but I like it this way! Please leave a review and give me some ideas! I hope you enjoyed!**

**AYUSHIKI FTW**


	3. Chapter 3: Anatomical

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thank you so much if you gave me suggestion! I will definitely use some of them in the coming chapters! Feel free to give more suggestions and leave a review! This one takes place in the middle of Heavenly Host! This is my version of one of the wrong ends.**

Yoshiki's POV

They rushed into the science room, panting. There was a human sized object in the middle of the room, a white cloth was draped over it.

"Shinozaki, we should check to see what that is, just in case." He declared, gesturing to the object. Ayumi whimpered. He pulled the cloth up just enough to reveal what was underneath. He gasped and jumped back.

"What is it!?" Ayumi squealed. Yoshiki laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I just scared myself for no reason. It's just an anatomical model, the kind you would find in a science lab." He explained. She crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving look.

"Just don't do anything like that again." She told him. He scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "Hey! There's a note over there!" She exclaimed.

Yoshiki was about to pick it up, when he heard a scuffle behind them.

"Did you hear something?" He asked. She shook her head and he turned around. He stared wide eyed at the sight before him.

"It moved." He said staring at the anatomical model. Ayumi glared at him and hit him hard on the shoulder.

"I said stop it! You're the worst! I wish Mochida was here instead! Do like scaring me or something!?" She cried. He stepped back and held his hands up.

"No! I would never do that!" He reassured her. Suddenly the anatomical model howled.

"Aaargh!" It was about to reach for Ayumi's neck, when Yoshiki leapt into its way. She got shoved into the wall, and was about to scold him when she saw the model wrap its bloody hands around his neck.

"Gah!" Yoshiki choked out. He tried to pull out of its strangling grasp. He kicked it in the knee and it fell, releasing him. Yoshiki fell backwards, coughing. He landed on his side, unable to get up.

"Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi whimpered. She ran over to him and helped him stand. They tried to get to the door, but the model was too fast. It grabbed Yoshiki's leg and pulled him away from Ayumi. Yoshiki punched it in the face, but this time it wouldn't let go.

It kneed Yoshiki in the ribs and punched his jaw. Then, it grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room. It turned its attention back to the now cowering Ayumi. Yoshiki opened his eyes to see the anatomical model start to walk towards his friend. He used his arms and painfully dragged himself towards her. He grabbed a large scalpel off one of the lab tables.

He used the table as support and pulled himself to his feet. He kept limping to his destination. The model was nearing Ayumi, who had backed up against the wall.

_Come on Yoshiki, you can do it! _He told himself

The model now stood over the cowering girl, it had a knife in hand. Yoshiki grimaced and jumped onto its back. He stabbed it in the side of the head with the scalpel. It fell sideways, but not before stabbing him. Just as it fell, it used its last amount of strength to fling the knife into his stomach.

Ayumi shrieked as he fell with the model. She rushed over to him and pulled him away from it. She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"K-Kishinuma-kun! Stay with me!" She cried desperately. He smiled sadly, looking down at the weapon protruding from his abdomen. Blood was gushing out too fast to stop. Ayumi reached over and carefully pulled out the knife. She took out her handkerchief and placed it over the wound, tears were now streaming down her face.

"You idiot! Why'd you save me!?" She sobbed. He squeezed her hand lightly.

"Isn't it obvious?" He whispered, "I love you." She just started crying even more. She embraced him, carefully avoiding the gash, and buried her face in his shoulder.

Ayumi's POV

She felt him wrap his arms around her as she cried.

"Ayumi, please don't give up, I want you to escape and live a good life. I'll always be with you, I love you." He closed his eyes and let out one last withered breath. She felt his body go limp in her arms. She sat up and brushed the blonde hairs out of his face. She lightly stroked his cheek and stared at his peaceful features. Tears rolled down her chin and dripped onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry Yoshiki," she murmured. She put her head in her hands, "I'm sorry!" she cried, "I don't wish Mochida was here! I miss you!" She let all her emotions flow out as oceans of tears fell to the floor. "Don't leave me! Why did this have to happen! Yoshiki!" She pulled out a piece of crumpled paper and a pen. She started writing out all her thoughts and sorrows.

_Anyone who reads this,_

_This was my compassionate friend, Yoshiki Kishinuma. He saved my life more times than I can count. Everyday he would always care for me, but I never noticed. I was too obsessed with another boy in my class. Practically everything Yoshiki did, was for me, and I didn't even care. I snapped at every comment he made, and I don't know how many times I said I hated him. It's too late now, he sacrificed himself for me, the selfish girl he fell in love with. It wasn't until his last words that I even realized who my heart really yearned for. I'm so sorry Yoshiki, I love you._

_I will never forget you Yoshiki,_

_Ayumi Shinozaki_

She rested Yoshiki's arms on his stomach, right above the wound. She placed the note in his hands and took out one of her charms. It was a blue stone. When working, it burns malevolent spirits if they come in a three feet radius of the stone. It also preserves objects in the radius. Sadly, it only works when a person's emotions are strong enough to unlock its true powers.

She lightly carved his name into the stone, and squeezed it in her hand. It started to glow, and she placed it on Yoshiki's chest.

"I will not let any spirits mutilate your body." She whispered. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. They were still warm, but he had no pulse. She pulled away and looked at his student ID. She took it out and placed it in her pocket, next to her own.

"I will make sure nobody forgets your heroic deeds, this is my proof. I will cherish it forever." A single tear cascaded down her face. She lit a candle and placed it next to him. With the stone, his memorial would burn bright forever, in Heavenly Host, and in the deepest part of her heart.

**That was a little bit of a dark one-shot, I really loved writing it though. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and give me some one-shot ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Look Outside

**I want to thank ****Chocolatemilkahh** **for this one-shot idea! Heavenly Host never happened! I hope you enjoy!**

Ayumi's POV

It was a dark Friday night. Ayumi, Seiko, Satoshi, Naomi and Yoshiki were telling ghost stories at Yoshiki's apartment. Sadly, Morishige and Mayu couldn't make it, so it was just the five of them. They all sat in a circle on the carpeted floor. Ayumi had lit a candle and shut all the lights off.

"My turn!" Ayumi practically screamed. Satoshi shrunk back, scared of the class rep's stories. Naomi looked at him and giggled, lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

"Oh come on Satoshi! It's not that bad!" She laughed. Seiko popped up behind her.

"Mochida! Just grab onto Naomi's big ding dongs and everything will be better!" She bubbled. Satoshi turned red and studied the floor.

"I'm not scared." He mumbled. Ayumi saw Yoshiki smirk out of the corner of her eye. She clasped her hands together and put on her best creepy smile, which she had practiced in the mirror.

"Well then, let's get started!" She peered at all of them, "Have any of you heard the legend of the Ranaqi. Everyone shook their heads. "A creature of the supernatural called, the Ranaqi, will peer into someone's window every night. If he is at your house, you will hear a soft whistle, and flash of lightning will crack right as he looks, lighting up his face." Thunder boomed outside and Satoshi stared at her, wide eyed. Ayumi continued, "he has the mutilated face of a human but no eyes in their sockets, and his mouth is stitched shut. If you see him in the window, he will reach his hand down your throat and rip you apart from the inside out."

Yoshiki smiled and snuck away, about to set off their arranged prank. Satoshi glanced at the window as Yoshiki flashed a light and held up a realistic head. Satoshi shrieked and grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be Naomi's chest. Ayumi flicked on the lights and she and Yoshiki burst out laughing.

Naomi looked down at Satoshi and put her hands on her hips.

"Satoshi!" She growled. He yelped and let go of her, jumping back.

"Sorry!" He cried glancing over at Ayumi, "that story was fake, right?" Satoshi wondered nervously. Ayumi shook her head.

"It's an urban legend, so I can't tell you it's made up." She replied. Seiko giggled and jumped on Naomi's back.

"See Mochida! Naomi's ding dongs are so comforting!" She smirked and leapt onto Naomi instead. She started fondling with Naomi's chest. Naomi squealed and pried her perverted friend off.

"Seiko! Off! It's late anyway, we should go." Naomi said. Satoshi nodded and strolled over to her.

"I'll walk you guys home!" He smiled. Yoshiki smirked and opened the door for them.

"Thanks for having us Kishinuma!" Naomi waved and the three friends left leaving Ayumi and Yoshiki alone. He looked at her.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Or do you want to stay over?" Ayumi glanced at the floor and twiddled her thumbs.

"Nobody's home at my house, and the storm's getting worse, so… Can I stay here with you?" She asked. She looked back up at him. He had the biggest smile she had ever seen plastered on his face.

"Of course Shinozaki! You can stay over anytime you want!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. She looked at the time, it was ten o'clock. "When do you want to go to bed?" He asked.

"I'm kind of tired, so can we go to bed sometime soon?" She responded. He nodded.

"If you're tired we should go to bed now, you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He was about to go get ready for bed, when she stopped him.

"No! I'm the guest, I'll sleep on the couch!" She announced, going over to lay on the small sofa.

"If you insist. Goodnight!" He said, walking into his bedroom. She turned off the lights and fell asleep.

It was midnight, and thunder boomed, waking Ayumi from her dreamless sleep. She looked around the dark room as lightning lit up the window. She heard a whistle outside and shivered.

_Its just someone outside, people whistle for fun, right?_

A grotesque image of the Ranaqi popped into her head and she hid under the blankets as another crack of lightning illuminated the living room. She whimpered, not daring to look out the window. She glanced over at Yoshiki's room, his door was shut. She leaped off the couch as the thunder rumbled right above the apartment. She slowly opened Yoshiki's bedroom door and slid inside, closing it behind her.

He was curled up like a little kid on one side of the bed, fast asleep. She couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Kishinuma-kun?" She whispered. He stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at her and sat up.

"Shinozaki? Are you ok?" He asked. She looked down.

"I'm scared, can I sleep here with you." She blushed and glanced back up at him.

"O-of course." He stuttered, scooting over so she could lay down. She pulled the covers up to her chin and looked over at him. He was on the edge of the bed, giving her all the room. She took his hand and lightly tugged. He slowly rolled over and stared at her, confused. She tugged and again and tried to pull him closer. He moved closer and she wrapped her arms around his torso. She closed her eyes and felt him hesitantly snake his arms around her. Thunder boomed outside, making her jump.

He opened his eyes and rubbed her back comfortingly. She buried her face in his shirt and covered her ears. He looked down at the girl before him and whispered, "Did you scare yourself with your own story?" He asked. She nodded slightly. He chuckled, "Next time, we're not telling scary stories right before bed." She nodded again.

As the thunder became quieter and quieter, Ayumi started to fall back asleep. Right as she drifted off, she heard Yoshiki whisper.

"I know you're probably asleep, but I'll always try to be there for you. Someday, maybe I'll tell you my true feelings when you're actually awake. But for now, I'll just say it anyway. I love you." He murmured, barely audible. She felt his soft lips on her forehead and smiled. Tomorrow, he'd know her true feelings.

**Thanks again Chocolatemilkahh! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review and some suggestions! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rain Dance

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like a month and that this chapter isn't very long! I've been really busy lately! Heavenly Host never happened! Please leave a review and GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**

Yoshiki's POV

It was rainy Saturday morning, when Yoshiki woke up. He rolled over and peered at his girlfriend's beautiful face. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms.

"Good morning!" Ayumi smiled and looked outside, "It's raining! We _have_ to go outside! I love the rain!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, he leapt up and encased her in a tight bear hug.

"Whatever you want!" He closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck. She laughed.

"Then let's get dressed!" She tried to pull herself out of his grasp, but he wouldn't budge. She smirked and turned to face him. She forcefully pressed her lips to his. She felt his grip loosen and quickly jumped out of bed. He whined and gave her puppy dog eyes. She laughed, "Later! But we have to go before the rain stops!"

They both got dressed and walked out into the downpour hand in hand. They walked into the park next to his apartment, only a couple people were around. The water glistened in the trees and made a soft pitter-patter on the ground.

"Isn't this just beautiful?" Her glimmering eyes peered out across the landscape. He nodded and smiled. She let go of his hand and skipped down the path. He laughed and chased after her. He caught up right as she slipped.

"Eek!" She cried and started to fall backwards, but Yoshiki reached down and caught her by the waist, pulling her up.

"Ayumi! Don't go crack your head open!" He said, worried about her well being.

"Thank you! I'm so clumsy!" She giggled and took his hand again. They stood in the rain, staring into each others eyes. She saw Yoshiki's smirk, and his foot flick up. Water splashed onto her knees, soaking her legs. "Yoshiki!" She shrieked. She kicked the water, but he jumped away.

"Come and get me!" He shouted and started jogging away. Ayumi put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Not fair!" She sprinted after him. He let her catch up, and she sprung up onto his back. He twirled around until she began to slip off. "Yoshiki! I'm going to fall!" Just as she fell back, he spun around and caught her bridal style, pulling her close to his chest.

"I would never let you fall!" He smiled and looked at their dripping clothes. She stretched up and pecked him on the cheek. He grinned and walked over to a bench, Ayumi was still in his arms. He sat down and rested her on his lap. She sat sideways, so that she could still face him.

He leaned down and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms on her back. She leaned back slightly and deepened the kiss.

"Really guys, making out in the rain?" Said a voice in front of them. They pulled away and glared at the intruder, who happened to be Satoshi. Naomi stood next to him and smiled.

"Awe, Kishinuma really does have a soft side!" Naomi exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Ayumi giggled.

"Yes he does!" She looked at him and squeezed his cheek. He scrunched up his face and all of them laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yoshiki asked. Satoshi shrugged.

"Same thing as you guys I guess, except neither of us like the rain." He replied. Only a light drizzle was coming down now, Ayumi looked up at the sky.

"Awe man! The rain's stopping!" She and Yoshiki stood up, "Yoshiki can we please go to the ice cream shop?" She begged.

"Of course!" He glanced at Naomi and Satoshi as Ayumi asked, "Do you guys want to come?" Naomi shook her head.

"No thanks! We'll let you guys have a day to yourselves!" She smiled and looked over at Satoshi who pouted.

"But I want to get ice cream Naomi!" He whined. She whacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Satoshi! Give them some time alone! Let's go!" She scolded, "See you guys later!" She waved and pulled Satoshi away with her. Yoshiki smiled down at Ayumi and took her hand.

"Well then, ready for some ice cream?" He asked her, smiling. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, he grabbed her waist and gently through her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. She squeaked and tried pounding on his back.

"Yoshiki! Put me down!" She cried. He smirked and started walking towards the shop, leaving Naomi and Satoshi laughing at they disappeared into the precipitation.


	6. Chapter 6: Mistletoe (Part One)

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaack! This one takes place a little while after Heavenly Host. I'm going to make this two parts, just because it ended up being pretty long. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!**

Yoshiki's POV

It was 4:00 P.M. on a cold Christmas Eve. The blizzard whipped the snow up from the ground outside. Yoshiki sat in his small apartment alone, staring out at the weather. He sighed sadly.

_Looks like I'm going to spend another Christmas alone._

He turned back to his scrawny tree, it was all he could afford. He looked at the two small pictures in his hand, one of his little sister, Miki, and the other of Ayumi Shinozaki. Horrendous memories of Heavenly Host flashed in his head.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Yoshiki-kun! Please let me in!" The girl cried. He leaped to his feet and yanked the door open. Ayumi rushed inside, "It sure is cold! Sorry to bust in like this!" He smiled at how adorable she looked. She was wearing a cute pink hat with a pom pom, a long blue scarf, two pink mittens, a pair of warm boots, and a puffy purple jacket. Her cheeks were a soft rosy red.

"No problem! I'm glad you're here!" He replied happily. She rubbed her hands together and looked back up at him.

"Really? Oh! I was wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with me and my family!" She looked down and blushed, "I asked my parents and they said it was ok, I just didn't want you to have to spend it alone, especially after… the incident." She glanced back up at him. His gray eyes lit up, and a grin was plastered on his face.

"Y-you want _me_ to spend Christmas with you!?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded. He lunged forward and engulfed her in a tight embrace. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, thank you, Ayumi." He whispered sincerely. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You're welcome! You can spend the night at my house too if you want!" They let go of each other and Yoshiki went to grab some things for the night. He came out with a small duffle bag.

"Ready?" He asked. She grinned and skipped out of the apartment, leading the way back to her house.

* * *

><p>They walked up the path that led up to her house. Ayumi pulled out a key and opened the white door. Her sister, Hinoe, greeted them.<p>

"Hello! I'm Ayumi's sister Hinoe Shinozaki! It's very nice to meet you!" Hinoe gave a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma!" He replied cheerfully. They stepped into the warm house. He looked around what appeared to be the living room. A bright Christmas tree glistened in the center of the room. Candles were lit and placed on the window sills. Ayumi sat down and started to take off her winter gear as her parents came to say hello. Her mother smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, I'm Asuka, Ayumi's mother, you must be Yoshiki Kishinuma." He nodded as Ayumi's father introduced himself.

"I'm Ayato, Ayumi's father." Yoshiki shook Ayato's hand.

"Thank you for having me." Yoshiki replied.

"Not a problem!" Ayumi's mother exclaimed. A beep went off in the kitchen and they both left to check on dinner. He turned to face Ayumi, who was struggling to get her boot off. She tried to pull it off, but still couldn't get her foot out. He laughed and knelt down beside her.

"Here, let me help." He gently tugged on the sole of the shoe and her foot slipped out. She giggled.

"Thanks Yoshiki-kun! I'm so helpless! Let's go up to my room until dinner's ready!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs.

They stepped into her small room. She had a large bed in the corner, a small desk next to the door, two closets, and a dresser. The walls were painted pink and she had cute little stuffed animals on her bed.

Ayumi belly flopped onto the mattress and stuffed her face in the pillows. Yoshiki walked over to her desk and opened a large drawing pad. The first thing he saw was a colorful landscape. He flipped the page and there was a pencil drawing of all their friends. Mayu was clinging onto Morishige, Seiko harassing Naomi, and him and Satoshi were laughing. Everyone looked so happy. He flipped to the next drawing, and saw a drawing of him playing the guitar.

"Ayumi, these drawings are amazing!" He looked back at Ayumi, who was just starting to sit up. Her eyes went wide.

"What! No they're not! Don't look at them!" She cried. He closed the notebook and sat down next to her.

"What do mean? They're beautiful, and I don't call things beautiful very often." He replied sincerely. Hinoe's voice suddenly shouted from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready you guys!" They stood up and rushed downstairs.

Ayumi sat down in the middle chair on one side of the table. Hinoe sat on her left, and Yoshiki on her right. Her parents seated themselves on the other side or the table. Two large platters of dumplings and a few sides were placed in the center of the table. As they started eating, Hinoe waved her chopsticks at them.

"So, are you guys dating?" Yoshiki and Ayumi both blushed and quickly responded.

"No!" They both said in unison. Hinoe smirked.

"Ok… " She said in fake disbelief. Ayumi's mother smiled at Hinoe.

"Oh stop teasing them Hinoe!" She scolded lightly. Hinoe smirked and looked back down at her food.

They all finished eating and Ayumi's parents went to clean up. Ayumi looked up at Yoshiki and gestured to the TV.

"Do want to watch a movie? I have couple of Christmas comedies, I haven't really been up for horror lately." Yoshiki nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea, and neither have I." He gazed into her ocean blue eyes before she ran over to the TV to set everything up. Yoshiki plopped down on the large couch. Ayumi finished and sat down next to him.

After about an hour Ayumi started to fall asleep. She rested her head on Yoshiki's chest, and without knowing, wrapped her arms around his waist. He blushed and looked down at her.

_What do I do? I don't want to wake her, but I feel like I should move her. Although, I don't really want to… Eh, it's fine, I just hope she won't be mad when she wakes up._

He gently placed his hand on her back, and continued watching the movie.

By the time the movie was over, Ayumi was in a deep slumber, and was snoring softly.

_She's so cute! I almost don't want to wake her, but it's almost eleven._

He gently picked her up and stood up. She curled up in his arms and murmured something quietly.

Ayumi's POV

Ayumi started to wake up as Yoshiki walked upstairs to her room. He didn't seem to notice, and carefully set her down on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and she started to drift off again. Yoshiki tenderly brushed a strand of hair off her forehead.

"Goodnight Ayumi." He whispered quietly. Right before she fell back to sleep, she felt his soft lips on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>There's part one for you guys! I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to post part two soon!<strong>


End file.
